Maleficat Segmentum
by JabberwockyDH
Summary: [OS] L'heure de la bataille de Poudlard a sonné ; récit de deux âmes tourmentées au coeur de la tempête. Une histoire de sacrifice où l'amour surpasse la haine. [Bad ending]


**"Oh to see the sun's eclipse**  
**On the horizon like ships,**  
**Sailing way away from here,**  
**Oh, just one more time my dear.**  
**Before I'll go hear me out,**  
**'Cause of this there ain't no doubt,**  
**When it's time for curtain call,**  
**Just before the shadows.**

**Fall like a leaf in the wind, on the ocean**  
**Of blue like your eyes in the twilight theater,**  
**With symphonies playing in the world without sound.**  
**We're given and denied."**

**L**a bataille est proche, il le sent. Ses doigts serrent nerveusement sa baguette tandis qu'il déglutit péniblement, les yeux rivés sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui lui fait face. Cet homme, si tant est qu'il peut toujours être qualifié de tel, est proprement effrayant. Sa voix aiguë et glaciale procure des frissons désagréables, litanie maléfique qui s'immisce en chaque être pour semer la peur. Ses yeux reptiliens brillent du sempiternel éclat malsain, tandis que son nez réduit à deux fentes verticales se plisse chaque fois que quelque chose lui déplaît. Justement, il est en train de plisser le nez. Le jeune homme qui lui fait face prend sur lui pour ne pas baisser les yeux, bien que l'envie ne lui manque pas. Sous l'air bravache qu'il se donne se terre une peur sourde. Il a peur de mourir, il en est effrayé.

_- "Drago, mon garçon, tu as l'air ailleurs." _chuinte la voix du Lord, mielleuse mais fausse. _"Tu as bien compris ce que tu dois faire ?"_

**L**e dénommé Drago semble émerger de ses pensées et il reprend contenance, se tenant droit devant son maître. Deux yeux d'un gris pâle brillent dans ses orbites, lui conférant lui aussi cette aura étrangement malveillante, tout comme son père. Il a les traits tirés, le regard fatigué malgré ses pupilles anthracites qui luisent à la lueur des torches. Ses cheveux blonds sont impeccablement coiffés, et il est vêtu de son habituel costume noir. Petit luxe qu'il s'est offert pour se démarquer des autres élèves de Poudlard au cours de l'année dernière.

_- "Oui. Profiter de la pagaille pour me fondre aux élèves et trouver le diadème dans la Salle sur Demande."_ récite le fils Malefoy d'une voix platonique. _"Ensuite je dois vous le ramener."_

_- "Bien, très bien. J'ai préparé pour toi un Portoloin dans le salon, c'est le chandelier en bronze. Il t'emmènera directement au sein de Poudlard, tu t'en serviras dans une demi-heure exactement. Tu peux disposer, nous sommes sur le point de lancer l'offensive afin de briser leur champ de protection et te permettre de rentrer sans problème, n'oublies pas ce que tu as à faire."_ lui dit l'impitoyable mage noir en lui désignant la porte derrière. _"Tes parents participeront aussi."_

**D**rago s'incline bassement, avant de prendre la sortie pour déboucher dans l'immense salon des Malefoy, dans leur luxueux manoir qui sert désormais de quartier général aux Mangemorts. Ses parents se tiennent tous les deux devant la cheminée, main dans la main d'un air anxieux. Il les rejoint d'un pas presque mécanique avant de s'arrêter près d'eux. Narcissa et Lucius ont clairement l'air contrariés de voir que leur fils s'est entretenu avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quoi de plus naturel ? Drago est un Mangemort après tout, il doit honorer son allégeance en participant lui aussi à la guerre.

_- "Le maître nous a dit qu'il te confierait une mission de la plus haute importance."_ souffla sa mère en baissant le ton. _"Drago, si ça devient trop dangereux, enfuis-toi."_

**P**as étonnant qu'elle baisse la voix pour ne pas être entendue du Lord dans l'autre pièce. Le simple fait qu'elle émette l'idée de fuir lui aurait valu une bonne série de Doloris pour lui calmer ses ardeurs. Sa voix comme ses mains tremblent et elle jette un coup d'oeil à son mari, qui se tient à côté.

_- "Ta mère a raison Drago. Reviens-nous entier lorsque tout ça sera terminé."_ recommanda-t-il froidement.

**L**e père aussi est éprouvé par les évènements. Ses longs cheveux blonds autrefois si soyeux sont ternes et emmêlés, et une barbe naissante lui mange le visage. De profondes cernes marquent ses yeux rougis et il détourne le regard en croisant celui de son fils.

_- "Ne vous inquiétez pas."_ les rassura Drago. _"Je me mettrai à l'abri une fois que j'aurai retrouvé l'objet."_

**D**eux faibles sourires se dessinent sur les visages de ses parents ; ils sont persuadés que Drago sera prudent et qu'il ne jouera pas au téméraire. Le jeune homme n'a rien d'un courageux, c'est même plutôt l'archétype du lâche et du menteur, couplé à sa personnalité hautaine et arrogante. Tant de défauts qui font de lui un excellent Mangemort.

_- "Il a dit que vous étiez sur le point de partir pour envahir Poudlard, alors je vous dis au revoir maintenant, père, mère." _

**D**rago prend brièvement sa mère dans ses bras sans pour autant prolonger leur étreinte et il serre la main de son père, qui darde toujours sur lui un regard inquiet. Son fils unique, encore si jeune à dix-huit ans et qui se retrouve embarqué dans cette guerre impitoyable à cause de lui et Narcissa. Quelle triste époque. Les deux parents arborent à présent une mine décomposée et sourient tristement à leur enfant, qui les observe de ses yeux pâles.

_- "A tout à l'heure Drago."_

_- "Nous t'attendrons."_

**U**n crac sonore retentit. Ça y est, ils ont transplané et le salon est vide. Un autre craquement retentit et il en déduit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est parti lui aussi pour attaquer l'école de magie. Il est tout seul au manoir. Drago fixe un instant les flammes dans la cheminée avant d'extirper une belle montre à gousset de sa poche, offerte par Lucius. La petite aiguille tourne inexorablement sur le petit cadran, égrenant les secondes une à une. Plus que vingt minutes avant l'heure fatidique.

**I**l lorgne brièvement le chandelier sur la table de marbre puis finit par s'approcher de l'une des grandes fenêtres, contemplant le paysage à l'extérieur d'un oeil morne. Sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, sa respiration est saccadée. Une boule d'angoisse se forme dans sa gorge. Drago est vraiment apeuré à l'idée de se retrouver projeté en plein coeur de la bataille. Pourtant il expire un bon coup, tente de relativiser pour retrouver un soupçon de sérénité. Pourquoi être si effrayé alors que rien n'a encore commencé ?

**T**ic tac, tic tac. Dans une quinzaine de minutes il ira attaquer ses anciens camarades de Poudlard, bien que ça ne le dérange pas plus que ça de faire tomber quelques Gryffondors. Drago Malefoy n'a jamais vraiment été agréable avec qui que ce soit à l'école, et curieusement il avait jouit d'une certaine popularité tout au long de sa scolarité. Il regrettait cette insouciance, à présent envolée. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était ne pas la croiser **elle**. Elle, son fruit défendu, son talon d'Achille, sa Némésis.

**H**ermione Granger serait présente, il le savait. C'était la meilleure amie de l'Élu après tout, alors c'est évident qu'elle participerait aux hostilités. Pourvu qu'il ne la croise pas, par Merlin. Drago ne voulait pas qu'elle le voie tel un Mangemort sanguinaire du camp adverse, c'était la dernière des visions qu'il voulait imposer à son esprit. Il ferme les yeux un instant, laissant son esprit voguer au gré de souvenirs gais. Il se souvient de la caresse de ses lèvres contre les siennes lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé après lui avoir collé une gifle en sixième année. Un moment mémorable dont ils avaient beaucoup ri par la suite. Un autre souvenir envahit son esprit, cette fois nettement moins candide. Il revoit leur dispute virulente lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il quittait Poudlard au milieu de la septième année pour une raison qui paraissait évidente. La Gryffondor l'avait incendié en lui reprochant d'avoir joué avec elle et de l'abandonner au profit du mal. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment remis de ses paroles blessantes lorsqu'elle lui avait craché au visage qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre type arrogant.

**I**l se doutait qu'à présent elle avait compris la raison de son départ, mais n'espérait plus son pardon depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés. C'est une vieille blessure qui ne se refermerait probablement jamais. Soudain, Drago émet un soupir à déchirer le coeur et consulte la montre, son estomac se nouant davantage : deux minutes restantes. Il était resté si longtemps plongé dans ses rêveries d'un temps heureux ? S'il veut réussir la mission lui ayant été confiée, il a tout intérêt à faire abstraction de ses pathétiques états d'âme. Il sait. Il sait que s'il échoue, il meurt de la main de Voldemort. C'est bien la dernière de ses envies. Alors il se détourne de la fenêtre à contrecoeur, sa baguette roulant fiévreusement entre ses doigts, puis il s'approche de la table où trône le Portoloin, ses yeux gris rivés sur la petite aiguille de la montre qui ne lui a jamais paru aussi rebutante. Le moment est venu. Il empoigne le chandelier enchanté puis disparaît du manoir, le silence reprenant ses droits tandis qu'il se dirige vers l'horreur du champ de bataille.

**"Telling me to go,**  
**But hands beg me to stay.**  
**Your lips say that you love,**  
**Your eyes say that you hate.**  
**There's truth in your lies,**  
**Doubt in your faith,**  
**What you build you lay to waste.**

**[...]**

**So I, I won't be the one,**  
**Be the one to leave this**  
**In pieces.**  
**And you,**  
**You will be alone,**  
**Alone with all your secrets,**  
**And regrets,**  
**Don't lie."**

**I**nstallée sur un des bancs de la Grande Salle de Poudlard, elle boit son jus de citrouille d'un air absent, le regard figé. Ses camarades lui parlent mais elle est bizarrement détachée de tout, sourde à ce qu'on peut bien lui dire. Elle soupire. Ils sont énervants à jacasser comme ça autour d'elle. Ne peuvent-ils donc pas apprécier un bref moment de silence avant l'ouragan qui est sur le point de s'abattre sur eux tous ? Une fois son verre vide, elle se décide enfin à lever le nez de la table pour retrouver un Ronald blême, mais au regard pétillant malgré tout. Il lui adresse un grand sourire.

**_- _**_"Hermione, tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Depuis qu'on est revenus à Poudlard tu as l'air dérangée par quelque chose."_ déclara-t-il sur le ton de la confidence. _"Harry et moi on s'inquiète."__- "Tout va bien Ron, t'en fais pas !"_ répliqua la brune durant un regain d'énergie. _"Juste un peu anxieuse. Qui ne l'est pas ?"_

**I**l est vrai que la tension régnait dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. La bataille était sur le point d'éclater, ça ne faisait plus l'ombre d'un doute. Chacun se préparait mentalement à ce qui l'attendait une fois que les Mangemorts arriveraient, et peu nombreux étaient ceux qui osaient encore rire pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère. Harry était parti s'entretenir avec les professeurs pour dresser un plan d'action et tenter de contrer les forces de Voldemort. Le conflit était imminent à présent, et une attente insupportable s'était installée à Poudlard parmi les élèves décidés à se battre.

**H**ermione sourit à Ron puis balaie la salle d'un regard circonspect, la mine un peu moins maussade. Elle doit cesser de ruminer ses sombres pensées dès qu'elle pense à ses études à Poudlard. Tout a tellement changé durant cette année qu'elle en a perdu ses repères. Son regard s'arrête sur la table des Serpentards, silencieux et aussi tendus que les autres. C'est étrange de ne pas voir la tête blonde de Drago assis près de Blaise. Ça fait six longs mois qu'elle ne l'a pas revu, depuis qu'il est parti. Six mois qu'ils se sont disputés, six mois sans nouvelles, six mois de souffrance.

**L**'a-t-il oubliée ? Lui manque-t-elle ? Souffre-t-il de cette situation lui aussi ? Tant de questions en apparence désuètes qui pourtant restaient sans réponses, au grand dam de la Gryffondor. Elle savait pourquoi il avait quitté l'école du jour au lendemain, elle n'était pas dupe. Il faisait partie du plan de Voldemort. Bien entendu. Elle l'avait compris il y a de cela un moment mais était loin d'imaginer que Drago emprunterait le sentier du mal, même sous la contrainte. Elle le croyait plus fort que ça. Et il lui manquait un peu plus chaque jour, en dépit de ses efforts désespérés pour tirer un trait sur lui, en vain.

_- "Hermione, excuse-moi ?"_ demanda soudain une douce voix féminine près d'elle.

**L**a brune sursaute et se retourne vers son interlocutrice, se rendant compte une fois de plus qu'elle était partie dans ses divagations. Luna se tient devant elle et lui adresse un sourire timide, son regard rêveur rivé sur elle. Comme toujours, elle est affublée d'une paire de Lorgnospectres absolument énormes qui lui couvre la moitié du visage. Excentrique, exubérante, Luna ne changerait donc jamais, même dans les pires moments. Hermione réprime un sourire amusé.

_- "Pardon Luna, tu disais ?"_ se reprit la Gryffondor embarrassée.

_- "Tu n'aurais pas vu Harry ? J'ai besoin de lui demander quelque chose avant que ça commence."_

_- "Oh, si. Il est parti vers le préau avec Slughorn, Flitwick et McGonagall. Tu le trouveras sûrement là-bas !" _répondit Hermione en lui indiquant la porte.

_- "Merci, Hermione !"_ dit la blonde excentrique avant de se rendre au préau.

**U**n léger sourire aux lèvres, Hermione la regarde s'éloigner, impressionnée par son calme olympien. La Serdaigle est réputée pour être dans la lune en permanence, mais Hermione voit plutôt ça comme une insouciance candide face à la réalité. Au moins, à cet instant, Luna est une des rares à positiver avant la bataille. La Gryffondor se lève du banc en prévenant Ron qu'elle s'absente et elle se rend elle aussi à l'extérieur, inspirant une bouffée d'air frais. Le ciel est lourd, menaçant, d'un gris qui lui rappelle étrangement les yeux d'un certain Serpentard. Elle se mord machinalement la lèvre en se faisant violence pour ne pas penser à lui. Quelques gouttes de pluie s'écrasent ici et là, et bientôt c'est une fine bruine qui se déverse sur le château et ses environs. Les signes précurseurs que le pire approche. Elle aperçoit Ginny à l'abri sous le préau et elle vient à sa rencontre, l'air visiblement tendue.

_- "Hermione, tu es toute pâle !"_ s'inquiéta aussitôt la rousse en posant une main sur son épaule.

_- "Nous y serons tous d'ici quelques instants, de toutes façons."_ répondit Hermione, surprise de son propre pessimisme.

**G**inny fronce brièvement les sourcils en l'observant, ne comprenant pas ce brusque relâchement de sa part. Hermione est après tout connue pour sa persévérance et son pragmatisme. Jamais elle ne baisserait les bras. Son attitude masquait autre chose, qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'approche de la guerre.

_- "Tu penses à lui, c'est ça ?" _souffla Ginny, quasi-certaine d'avoir vu juste.

**B**ingo. La brune cille et enroule une de ses mèches autour de son index, tic nerveux qu'elle possède dès qu'elle est confrontée à un sujet difficile. Elle ne sait pas quoi répondre. Ginny est sa meilleure amie, ça serait bien le comble qu'elle ne puisse pas se confier à elle.

_- "J'ai peur de le revoir, Ginny."_ avoua-t-elle d'un ton laconique. _"Je sais qu'il va venir."_

**O**ui, Drago va venir, c'est une certitude pour elle. Elle est impatiente et appréhensive, partagée entre l'envie de se jeter dans ses bras et celle de le gifler. Elle l'aime autant qu'elle le déteste, elle souffre autant qu'elle est ivre d'amour pour lui. Il sert le mal, elle lutte pour le bien. Tout les oppose depuis leur naissance, mais pourtant ils se sont découverts une attirance commune et une passion vibrante. Voilà le coeur du problème. Elle l'aime toujours avec ferveur mais ne peut pas s'empêcher de le haïr pour ce qu'il est devenu et les mauvais choix qu'il a faits.

_- "Tu dois mettre ça de côté pendant la bataille, Hermione."_ recommanda aussitôt la rousse d'un ton un peu brusque mais franc. _"Si ça t'obsède trop, tu vas être déconcentrée et tu vas mourir bêtement ! Ne leur facilite pas la tâche, je t'en supplie, ils ont déjà tué trop de gens."_

**É**videmment. Ginny a entièrement raison. Ruminer cette histoire ne ferait que la rendre plus vulnérable lorsque l'heure serait venue de se battre, et il était hors de question de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse tout à l'heure. Sa présence serait cruciale.

_"C'est vrai. Et puis s'il se montre je parie que je ne résisterai pas à l'envie de lui balancer un sortilège en pleine figure."_ finit par lâcher Hermione sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

**E**lle recommence à sourire et la rousse fait de même, toutes deux amusées. Relativiser est important dans ce genre de situation où il faut bien avoir la tête froide. Hermione juge que de toute évidence, sa remarque n'est pas si bête que ça : pour tout le mal que Drago Malefoy lui a fait depuis leur première année à Poudlard, elle a de quoi avoir envie de lui jeter un sort. Il s'était montré tellement odieux et détestable qu'un jour Hermione s'était sérieusement demandée si elle n'avait pas affaire au garçon le plus méchant du monde. Hautain, arrogant, moqueur, méchant, cynique, sadique, qu'importe ; elle s'était entichée de son meilleur ennemi. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que c'était devenu réciproque.

**S**oudain, les deux filles de Gryffondor voient Harry, Luna et les professeurs accourir vers elles, arborant des mines inquiètes. Des clameurs et des ricanements s'élèvent au loin, au-delà du parc de Poudlard. Les Mangemorts sont là. Harry prend Hermione et Ginny par les épaules, les dirigeant vers la Grande Salle avec les autres. Quelle pagaille. Des sortilèges provenant de l'armée de Voldemort viennent s'écraser sur le dôme protecteur couvrant l'école, provoquant des impacts sur toute sa surface en le fragilisant un peu plus à chaque fois. Les hostilités commencent.

_- "Les professeurs ont dressé une barrière magique pour les retenir, mais je ne pense pas que ça tiendra très longtemps !"_ cria Harry en haussant le ton pour couvrir le brouhaha créé par le vent de panique de l'attaque.

_- "On est mal barrés !"_ intervint Ron en se joignant à leur petit groupe, baguette à la main.

_- "Ronald, ne commence pas à geindre."_ le reprit sa soeur Ginny en lui frappant gentiment l'arrière du crâne.

_- "Attention !"_ s'exclama soudain Hermione en se baissant.

**U**ne fenêtre de la Grande Salle vole en éclats coupants, décimée par un sortilège extérieur. Le dôme protecteur est donc déjà tombé. Des chuchotements inquiets se font entendre, la tension étant au maximum, puis d'autres fenêtres explosent tandis que les murs tremblent. L'école est assiégée. Des professeurs et des élèves s'activent déjà un peu partout en envoyant des sorts à tort et à travers, tandis que les premiers Mangemorts investissent les lieux. Le moment est venu de défendre chèrement sa peau à travers le chaos qui s'abat sur Poudlard.

* * *

**"She seemed dressed in all of me, stretched across my shame.**  
**All the torment and the pain**  
**Leaked through and covered me.**  
**I'd do anything to have her to myself,**  
**Just to have her for myself,**  
**Now I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do when she makes me sad.**

**She is everything to me,**  
**The unrequited dream,**  
**A song that no one sings,**  
**The unattainable. She's a myth that I have to believe in,**  
**All I need to make it real is one more reason.**  
**I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do when she makes me sad."**

**I**l est plongé au coeur du chaos. Tout n'est que brouillard, poussière, hurlements. Des sortilèges fendent l'air en sifflant et sous la violence de l'assaut, le château n'est déjà plus qu'une ruine fumante. Depuis combien de temps il est là, à zigzaguer pour esquiver les sorts mortels ? Drago l'ignore. Un quart d'heure, une demi-heure, il hésite ; il perd totalement la notion du temps dans ce capharnaüm indescriptible.

_- "Stupéfix !"_ rugit-il en expulsant un Auror plus loin.

**I**l envoie des sorts lui aussi, bien forcé de se défendre pour parvenir à son but. Se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande n'est pas chose aisée à travers cette zizanie collective. Un éclair vert frôle son oreille et il se déporte vivement sur la gauche, se repliant derrière un pilier effondré. Ce n'est pas passé loin. La mort se tapit à présent dans chaque recoin de Poudlard.

_- "Incarcerem."_ marmonne-t-il tandis que des cordes jaillissent de sa baguette pour venir s'enrouler autour du minuscule professeur Flitwick qui passait devant lui.

**M**ener la mission à bien. C'est tout ce qui compte pour garder la vie sauve. Contrairement aux autres Mangemorts, Drago n'a pas de masque. En se faufilant dans la bataille il a déjà aperçu des élèves le pointer du doigt et le viser de leurs baguettes. Drago n'est plus un élève de Poudlard, simplement un Mangemort parmi d'autres destiné à faire ses preuves ici. Il halète, le souffle court en attendant une ouverture pour traverser le couloir et se rendre à l'étage. Quand il sent que c'est le moment propice, il s'élance, sa baguette à la main ; un corps tombe à ses pieds et il a un mouvement de recul, pris au dépourvu. Du coin de l'oeil, il la repère alors, quelques mètres plus loin en train d'emmener un blessé à l'abri. Drago la fixe quelques secondes puis disparaît, reprenant son chemin en empruntant les escaliers.

**L**e sang bat à ses tempes, il est essoufflé et s'appuie à la balustrade quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle. Hermione ne l'a pas vu. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux moites de sueur et la passe ensuite sur son visage, expirant posément à plusieurs reprises pour reprendre contenance. Il y est presque. Drago se remet à monter les escaliers, survolant presque les marches tellement il se presse. Une explosion retentit alors tout près de lui et il perd l'équilibre tandis qu'un pan de l'escalier se détache. Un sort a heurté la rampe qui chute dans le vide, Drago avec. Le sol se rapproche dangereusement. Il a la présence d'esprit de faire un geste avec sa baguette et d'utiliser un sortilège de coussinage pour amortir la chute. Le jeune homme atteint le sol sans dommage et se relève prestement, constatant qu'il a dégringolé d'en haut pour se retrouver à nouveau dans le Hall où les combats font rage.

_- "Luna !"_ s'écrie une voix familière tout près de lui. _"Luna, est-ce que ça va ?"_

**D**rago se retourne vers la source du cri, trouvant Hermione penchée sur la blonde qui paraît assommée. Ou pire, morte. Il ne sait pas trop à vrai dire, et s'en fiche un peu, ce n'est pas son problème. Il jette un regard méprisant à la Gryffondor, ses yeux gris rivés sur elle. Quelle niaise de croire encore qu'ils ont une chance de faire le poids contre les Mangemorts. Soudain Fenrir Greyback surgit derrière elle et la désarme prestement, la tenant en joue avec sa baguette en affichant un sourire carnassier. Drago fronce les sourcils.

_- "Alors mignonne, prête à se faire mordre par le grand méchant loup ?"_ la nargua-t-il en dévoilant une rangée de dents jaunes et acérées. _"J'ai envie de m'amuser avec toi."_

**D**rago voit la brune qui se redresse lentement, le regard braqué sur la baguette du loup-garou. Elle a l'air tétanisée et pétrifiée de peur. Peut-être sent-elle sa dernière heure arriver ? Ce Fenrir est décidément un sacré énergumène. Le Serpentard crispe ses doigts fins sur sa propre baguette, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Il ne prête plus attention à rien dans le Hall, il ne s'étonne même plus des sortilèges qui pleuvent tout autour de lui, il se fiche de sa mission. Il se tient là, au milieu, son regard pâle dirigé sur Hermione qui est sur le point de tirer sa révérence. Fenrir est connu pour être sans pitié.

**L**e loup-garou lève sa baguette et commence à ouvrir la bouche pour prononcer la formule. Drago ne peut pas laisser faire ça. Malgré toutes les douleurs que la belle Gryffondor lui a fait endurer à cause de leur rupture prématurée, il est prêt à en endurer une de plus pour lui garder la vie sauve. Contrairement à lui, c'est quelqu'un de bien, une fille qui ira loin et qui a de l'ambition. Lui, que lui reste-t-il ? Une famille déshonorée, une culpabilité éternelle pour ses actes, une noirceur qui a tari définitivement les rares qualités qu'il possédait encore. Il se trouve tellement lâche, tellement minable de n'avoir pas eu le courage de tourner le dos à la voie qui était toute tracée depuis sa naissance. On lui avait rapporté qu'à Poudlard son surnom était "celui qui a fait les mauvais choix", mais personne n'était fichu de comprendre qu'en réalité il n'avait jamais eu le choix. Personne, sauf peut-être Hermione Granger qui avait su apprécier le bon en lui, il y a de cela un moment. L'heure était venue de la remercier pour avoir été la seule à avoir su le comprendre, malgré le temps qu'il aura fallu.

_- "Maleficat Segmentum !"_ rugit la voix d'outre-tombe de Greyback.

**D**rago expire soudain et transplane dans un craquement sonore pour réapparaître devant Hermione.

_- "Avada Kedavra !"_ hurle Drago en dirigeant sa baguette sur le loup-garou.

**L**es deux sorts font mouche. Fenrir tombe lourdement en arrière, raide mort. Drago se fait heurter de plein fouet par le sort et est projeté dans un coin, contre un mur. La façade de pierre est maculée de sang rouge et luisant. Un cri déchirant résonne tout près.

**"Daze off in a broken dream,**  
**So lost in the open seas.**  
**Held down somewhere in between,**  
**I knew you wouldn't wait for me.**

**'Cause I tried to stand,**  
**But you keep pushing me down,**  
**Pushing me down.**  
**Does it never end ?**  
**Will I ever win with you ?**

**[...]**

**Work hard through this broken life,**  
**High hopes it'll be alright.**  
**Beat down, but I'm still alive,**  
**Hold on for another fight."**

**E**lle suffoque, la poussière lui rentrant dans le nez et lui piquant la gorge. Impossible de distinguer ses camarades à travers l'espèce de brume sinistre qui stagne à présent dans tout le château. Hermione se penche pour esquiver un sort qui la frôle d'un peu trop près, puis riposte aussitôt en mettant son adversaire à terre. Pourvu que Harry et Ron s'en sortent bien de leur côté. Contrairement aux Mangemorts, elle n'envoie pas des sortilèges de mort à tout va, son objectif n'étant pas de tuer le plus de monde possible. Elle déplore les pertes humaines dans les deux camps et s'emploie donc à ne pas alourdir le bilan de morts. Furtivement sur sa droite, elle aperçoit McGonagall en plein duel avec Bellatrix. La directrice de Poudlard a l'air en difficulté, un coup de main s'impose. Hermione pointe sa baguette dans leur direction.

_- "Levicorpus."_

**E**t voilà comment sans crier gare Bellatrix se retrouve brusquement pendue par un pied la tête en bas, aussitôt maîtrisée par la directrice qui s'empresse de la stupéfixer et de la ligoter avec des liens magiques. Un élément perturbateur en moins. Hermione adresse un petit signe à McGonagall avant de détaler, se mettant à la recherche de ses deux meilleurs amis. Pourvu qu'elle ne trébuche pas sur leurs cadavres ; on ne comptait même plus les corps immobiles jonchant le sol. Hermione avait déjà reconnu quelques visages et prenait sur elle pour ne pas se rouler en boule dans un coin et fondre en larmes pour évacuer les horreurs.

**Q**uelque chose sur sa gauche attire son attention et elle tourne la tête en voyant Neville tituber vers elle, le visage ensanglanté. Hermione le soutient d'un air inquiet puis l'emmène en retrait en le cachant derrière des colonnes effondrées. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais en mettant son camarade à l'abri, elle aurait juré avoir aperçut le visage de Drago dans la foule, regardant justement dans sa direction. Ou peut-être est-ce son esprit qui lui jouait des tours. Elle avait du mal à faire la part du vrai et du faux.

_- "Neville, tu es dans un état ..!"_ s'exclama Hermione en se servant de sa baguette pour stopper le sang coulant de son crâne.

_- "Je ne te le fais pas dire, c'est la catastrophe là-b__as !"_ souffla-t-il en se laissant faire docilement.

**H**ermione fouille fébrilement dans sa petite besace où elle range les objets importants. Elle en extrait un petit flacon contenant de l'essence de dictame. Parfait. Exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. La brune s'occupe ensuite de soigner les plaies de son ami, ce qui ne lui prend guère plus d'une minute. Les quelques plaies se résorbent à vue d'oeil en dégageant une fumée verte pour ne plus laisser que de fines traces.

_- "Neville, tu as vu Harry et Ron ?"_ demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir en rangeant le flacon.

_- "Non, pourtant je me bats dans le Hall depuis tout à l'heure, ils ont dû se rendre ailleurs."_ répondit le Gryffondor.

_- "Par Merlin !"_ jura-t-elle machinalement. _"J'espère qu'ils vont bien."_

_- "Tu connais Harry et Ron, je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes Hermione. Je suis sûr qu'ils se débrouillent mieux que nous ici."_ la rassura Neville en se redressant. _"J'y retourne, fais attention à toi."_

**E**lle lui sourit et le regarde s'éloigner de la cachette de fortune, retournant dans la bataille. Neville a mûri, et le garçon craintif a laissé place à un jeune homme courageux. Hermione est fière de son ami. Elle sort de sa cachette elle aussi et stupéfixe discrètement un Mangemort peu attentif, esquissant un petit sourire satisfait en le voyant tomber à la renverse. Elle n'est pas si mauvaise que ça finalement. Un grand fracas la fait sursauter et elle fait un bond de côté tandis qu'un morceau d'escalier s'écrase tout près suivi d'une pluie de gravats.

_- "Protego !"_ glapit-elle in extremis en invoquant un bouclier.

**L**es gravats rebondissent sur son sortilège. C'était moins une. Elle s'apprête à déguerpir mais une silhouette au sol lui arrache un cri de surprise. L'une de ses meilleures amies git là, le teint pâle mais les traits étrangement détendus. Elle semble dormir, si l'on omet le sang coulant de sa tempe. Elle a dû se faire prendre par surprise lorsque l'escalier s'est effondré sur eux. Hermione la secoue, les yeux brillants.

_- "Luna ! Luna, est-ce que ça va ?"_ lui demande-t-elle en priant pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

**R**ien. La Serdaigle reste inerte dans ses bras et Hermione resserre son emprise sur sa baguette. Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse pour trouver un sort utile mais rien, c'est la panne sèche. Une ombre passe alors dans son champ de vision et elle se retrouve désarmée tandis qu'un rire guttural retentit non loin d'elle. Greyback. Avec cette odeur de chien mouillé, de sang séché et de sueur rance, ça ne peut être que lui. Elle frémit. Cet homme lui inspire la peur autant que Voldemort. Elle jette un regard désespéré à sa baguette dans la grosse main du loup-garou, ses méninges tournant à plein régime. Elle est vraiment dans une bouse de dragon monumentale. Greyback parle mais elle ne l'écoute qu'à moitié, trop concentrée à chercher une échappatoire.

_- "J'ai envie de m'amuser avec toi."_ susurre-t-il à son adresse.

**L**a Gryffondor se redresse mais ne répond rien, clairement pas en position pour fanfaronner devant lui. Elle le voit qui lève sa baguette ; c'est le signal. Il va la tuer, elle en est persuadée. Elle ferme les yeux, retenant sa respiration. Elle ne veut pas regarder la mort de face, bien qu'elle soit à sa merci. La voix rauque du loup-garou résonne en écorchant ses tympans.

_- "Maleficat Segmentum !"_

_- "Avada Kedavra !"_

**C**ette voix. Elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille. C'est **sa** voix, il est là. Hermione rouvre brusquement les yeux, inspirant une grande goulée d'air après avoir été persuadée qu'elle lâcherait son dernier souffle. Greyback git par terre, les yeux voilés. Mort. Hermione repère une silhouette ensanglantée avachie contre le mur plus loin et elle étouffe un cri de désespoir, plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Non, tout mais pas lui.

* * *

**"I wear this crown of thorns **  
**Upon my liar's chair, **  
**Full of broken thoughts **  
**I cannot repair.**  
**Beneath the stains of time, **  
**The feelings disappear.**  
**You are someone else,**  
**I am still right here.**

**[...]**

**What have I become,**  
**My sweetest friend ?**  
**Everyone I know goes away,**  
**In the end.**  
**And you could have it all,**  
**My empire of dirt.**  
**I will let you down, **  
**I will make you hurt."**

**I**ndifférente aux combats qui faisaient toujours rage autour d'elle, Hermione s'escrimait à traîner le Serpentard à l'abri, ne souhaitant pas le laisser exposé à d'autres attaques éventuelles. Il était dans un état suffisamment grave, inutile d'en rajouter. Elle avait récupéré sa baguette dans la main du loup-garou. La Gryffondor avait fini par le mettre en sûreté dans le même cul-de-sac où elle avait guidé Neville tout à l'heure. Elle n'avait pas pipé mot, trop stressée probablement. Et Merlin sait qu'une tornade de sentiments faisait actuellement rage en elle. Tristesse. Inquiétude. Colère. Regret. Incompréhension. Elle appuya Drago contre le mur, qui était plus pâle que jamais, encore à demi conscient. Le pauvre baignait dans son sang, durement touché par la magie noire de Greyback. C'était encore pire que le sortilège du Sectumsempra, qui créait seulement des blessures superficielles. En l'occurrence, le sort utilisé ici faisait des dégâts bien plus sérieux à en juger par les profondes entailles sanglantes marquant le corps du fils Malefoy. Les mains de Hermione tremblaient pendant qu'elle tentait de refermer les blessures avec sa baguette, en vain. La voix de Drago troubla le silence entre eux deux. Il avait toujours un ton moqueur malgré la situation.

_- "Granger, Granger, tu fais tout ça dans le vent."_ railla-t-il de sa voix traînante en esquissant un faible sourire.

_- "La ferme, Malefoy !"_ l'apostropha la Gryffondor en lui jetant un regard assassin. _"Tu n'es qu'un pauvre idiot, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?!"_

_- "Et pourquoi pas ..?"_

_- "Réponds !"_ l'invectiva-t-elle avec virulence.

**U**n sourire plus prononcé se dessina sur le visage blême du Serpentard. Ses yeux gris encore vifs se plongèrent dans le regard inquiet de Hermione, qui répandait de l'essence de dictame sur les longues estafilades. C'était inutile, la magie noire empêchait toute guérison et le contresort était inconnu. Elle soupira profondément, visiblement déjà à bout du petit jeu de Drago. Toujours aussi fougueuse, la Gryffondor.

_- "Pas la peine de faire cette tête, Granger. Je vais te répondre."_ déclara Drago en faisant la grimace pour se mettre droit contre le mur. _"Je l'ai fait pour sauver tes petites fesses de Gryffondor froussarde. Ni plus, ni moins."_

_- "Moi, froussarde ?!"_ s'offusqua Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. _"Tu as du culot, par la barbe de Merlin !"_

_- "Oui, toi. La légende dit que les Gryffondors sont courageux et vaillants mais d'après ce que je vois ce n'est pas ton cas."_ nota Drago dont les yeux gris brillaient de malice._ "Tu es toute tremblante et désemparée, tu n'arrêtes pas de mordiller ta lèvre. Tu es terrifiée."_

**L**e Serpentard continuait de sourire, connaissant la brune par coeur. Six longs mois loin d'elle n'avaient rien changé au final. C'était toujours aussi plaisant de la taquiner et de la pousser dans ses retranchements. Hermione avait baissé la tête, dépitée en réalisant qu'il avait raison. Oui, elle était terrorisée à l'idée qu'il lui claque entre les doigts ici. Elle avait conservé le silence, observant les plaies avec soin en réfléchissant à un moyen de stopper l'afflux de sang.

_- "Tu ne dis rien car tu sais que j'ai raison."_ siffla Drago face à son silence.

_- "Tais-toi, je t'en supplie. Tu es agaçant."_

_- "Simplement fidèle à moi-même, Granger."_ répondit-il froidement.

**I**l toussa, son petit sourire en coin vite remplacé par un rictus de douleur. Sa peau blafarde pâlit encore plus à mesure qu'il se vide de son sang. Cependant, même s'il sent la mort arriver pour venir le prendre, il n'est pas triste ou déprimé à l'idée de disparaître. Ce jour est celui où il prouve à Hermione que même s'il a été forcé de la quitter en de mauvais termes, son amour pour elle est inconditionnel. Justement, Drago la vit essuyer furtivement une larme perlant au coin de son oeil et il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

_- "Tu vas quand même pas te mettre à pleurnicher, non ?"_ souffla-t-il.

_- "Tu ne peux pas comprendre."_ répondit Hermione en reniflant tout en regardant ailleurs.

**E**lle avait à présent abandonné l'idée de le soigner, comprenant que rien n'aurait d'effet, et se résignait à l'inévitable qui allait se produire sous peu. Hermione se contentait désormais de profiter des derniers instants qu'elle pourrait savourer en sa compagnie. Il n'en aurait plus pour longtemps à ce rythme.

_- "Je peux peut-être comprendre si tu m'expliques."_ répliqua le blond en dardant son regard d'acier sur elle.

_- "Incroyable, tu es prêt à m'écouter pour une fois ?"_ se moqua gentiment Hermione.

_- "Seulement si tu as quelque chose d'intelligent à dire, ce qui serait plutôt rare venant de toi."_

_- "Toujours aussi aimable, hein ?"_ soupira la Gryffondor, à moitié amusée.

**D**rago lui répondit par un petit ricanement dont lui seul avait le secret et il reprit son sérieux, le regard toujours rivé sur la brune qui se tordait nerveusement les doigts. Elle appréhendait ce qu'elle était sur le point de livrer.

_- "C'est quand même ironique ce qui arrive."_ commença-t-elle d'une voix légère. _"Tu prends un sortilège mortel à ma place et tu trouves encore le moyen de te montrer vexant et moqueur envers moi. Même dans la pire des situations, tu ne manquerais pas une occasion de me rabaisser, pas vrai ?"_

_- "Bien vu."_ admit le Serpentard, visiblement fier de lui. _"Tu sais Granger, je crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle de l'amour vache."_

_- "Vraiment vache, alors."_ renchérit-elle en souriant tristement.

**D**es larmes vinrent embuer ses yeux marrons tandis qu'elle s'asseyait elle aussi contre le mur, près de Drago. Ce dernier s'affaissait alors elle le redressa un peu avant d'appuyer sa tête contre son épaule, humant à plein nez son parfum entêtant. Elle reconnut la fragrance caractéristique du parfum qu'elle lui avait offert il y a un an, Eau de Sorcier, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement en réalisant qu'il en mettait toujours. Drago réamorça la discussion.

_- "J'ai failli à ma mission."_ laissa-t-il tomber d'un air las.

_- "On dirait que ça t'indiffère totalement pourtant."_ remarqua Hermione.

**I**l hocha la tête faiblement, ravi de constater que Hermione avait l'oeil. C'est vrai, il se fichait éperdument de contenter Voldemort ou pas, ça n'avait plus d'importance à présent.

_- "Exactement. Cette guerre est dénuée de sens de toutes façons. Si Voldemort tombe, ça sera bénéfique à tout le monde."_ dit Drago.

**H**ermione le regarda, stupéfaite de l'entendre dire des choses pareilles. Dire qu'elle pensait qu'il vouait une admiration sans bornes au Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle se trompait lourdement.

_- "Je te demande pardon ?"_ dit-elle, abasourdie. _"Je pensais que tu servais sa cause avec dévouement."_

_- "T'es dingue, Granger. J'ai juste été obligé de le servir selon le souhait de mon père. J'en ai rien à faire de cette guerre, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix."_ fit-il en insistant sur les derniers mots.

_- "Je m'en suis rendue compte par la suite."_ confia Hermione à contrecoeur. _"Et dire que je t'ai insulté de tous les noms lorsque tu m'as dit que tu quittais Poudlard, et moi par la même occasion ... J'ai été ..."_

_- "Une sale égoïste."_ coupa Drago.

_- "... Entre autres."_ admit la brune. _"J'ai été stupide."_

_- "C'est clair."_

_- "Aveugle."_

_- "Même pire que ça."_

_- "Bornée."_

_- "Je rajouterais aussi têtue."_ renchérit le blond avec malice.

_- "Drago, ça suffit !"_ le réprimanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

**S**on prénom sonnait tellement bien dans sa bouche. Elle l'avait prononcé sans s'en rendre compte, comme si c'était naturel. Comme avant. Hermione vit le Serpentard rire de bon coeur avec elle et cette vision l'attrista encore plus. Elle n'arrivait pas à se dire que bientôt il ne serait plus. Animée d'une pulsion inconnue, elle s'empara de sa main qui était froide et la pressa tendrement dans les siennes, cherchant à tout prix le contact avec lui pour le stimuler. Elle le voyait dépérir sous ses yeux.

_- "Tu sais, je m'amuse à te critiquer mais je ne suis pas mieux."_ intervint-il en frissonnant, le sang trempant ses vêtements.

******H**ermione vit qu'il était incommodé par sa veste imbibée du liquide carmin alors elle la lui retira précautionneusement, dévoilant une chemise non plus blanche mais rougie de sang. Le tissu était lacéré à de multiples endroits, laissant entrevoir d'effroyables blessures très profondes et paraissant douloureuses. La Gryffondor détourna le regard, ne parvenant pas à soutenir la vue du spectacle. Il devait souffrir le martyr depuis l'instant même où il avait été touché. Et pourtant il tenait le coup pour elle, comptant profiter du peu de temps qu'il lui restait encore.

_- "Je n'ai même pas osé me rebeller contre mes parents et contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai donné la patte comme le bon toutou que j'ai toujours été."_ reprit Drago avec amertume. _"On ne m'a pas laissé le moindre choix, mais moi je pouvais décider de mettre un terme à tout ça et je ne l'ai pas fait. J'avais peur des conséquences."_

******L**a Gryffondor buvait la moindre de ses paroles, captivée par ce qu'il disait. C'était touchant de le voir se livrer ainsi, surtout que venant de lui, c'était carrément inattendu.

_- "Drago Malefoy qui se remet en question. Il va neiger des Chocogrenouilles !"_ plaisanta Hermione en pouffant légèrement.

_- "N'est-ce pas ? Profite, Granger, c'est rare que ça arrive."_ répondit le blond du tac au tac.

_- "J'en profite, ne t'en fais pas."_

**E**lle profitait plutôt des dernières minutes de sa présence, avant que son corps ne devienne immobile et complètement froid. C'était inéluctable à présent, il lui filait entre les doigts. Sa voix traînante faiblissait de plus en plus, tandis que le petit éclat vicieux dans ses beaux yeux gris s'éteignait lui aussi. C'était pathétique de le regarder mourir comme ça, et à la fois extrêmement triste. Hermione aurait voulu que les choses se passent autrement.

_- "Hermione."_

******I**l a prononcé son nom avec une telle douceur et une telle tendresse que la Gryffondor a sursauté, peu habituée à un tel traitement de sa part. Elle se décala et s'aventura à venir caresser sa joue lentement. Drago ne protesta pas, et il ne chercha même pas à se soustraire à son geste. Curieusement, il avait même l'air d'apprécier.

_- "Le moment est parfait pour se repentir, tu ne trouves pas ?"_ poursuivit-il du même ton monotone.

_- "Si tu veux que ça fasse cliché jusqu'au bout, oui c'est vrai."_ répliqua Hermione aussitôt.

_- "Trop prévisible. Je savais que tu dirais ça."_

_- "Tu me connais bien, Drago."_

_- "Puis-je prétendre te connaître aussi bien que Saint Potter et Weasmoche ?"_ demanda le Serpentard avec curiosité.

**H**ermione se surprit à sourire de plus belle, et elle lui pinça la joue en guise de réponse.

_- "On peut dire ça, oui. Tu me connais aussi bien, mais pas de la même façon. Ce sont mes amis, alors que toi tu es ..."_

_- "Hm ? Je suis ? Quelle sale manie tu as de ne pas finir tes phrases, alors."_ pesta Drago en faisant la moue.

_- "Tu es ..."_

_- "Tu me fais languir, Granger, c'est exaspérant."_

_- "Je te taquine, pour une fois que ce n'est pas l'inverse."_ soupira la brune, à moitié amusée. _"Tu es celui que j'aime. C'est tout."_

**L**e regard du Serpentard, morne et inexpressif, retrouva un peu de pétillant ; il tourna la tête vers Hermione, un sourire en coin naissant à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il devait lui demander, il fallait qu'il en ait le coeur net.

_- "Tu m'as pardonné, alors ?"_ hasarda-t-il.

******I**l fallut un petit temps de battement avant que la Gryffondor ne se décide à répondre. Non pas qu'elle doive réfléchir puisque sa réponse est toute faite et ce depuis un moment, mais elle dut se faire violence pour détacher son regard des yeux de Drago, qui l'hypnotisaient littéralement. Elle aimait ces yeux gris qui lui avaient procuré des frissons d'horreur comme un bonheur incomparable.

_- "Oui."_ répondit enfin la Gryffondor. _"Même si tu n'es qu'un sale enfoiré de Mangemort. Même si tu m'as fait du mal pendant toutes ces années. Même si tu m'as menti pendant longtemps à propos de toi. Même si ..."_

_- "Wow, wow, j'ai compris le message !"_ l'interrompit Drago avant de rire avec elle quand il comprit qu'elle le faisait exprès. _"Merci."_

_- "Et toi, tu m'as pardonné ?"_

_- "Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de le faire, en fin de compte. Tu as réagi normalement. Les comptes sont remis à zéro maintenant. N'en p__arlons plus."_

**H**ermione acquiesça avant de passer une main dans les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc de Drago, jugeant qu'il avait raison. Inutile de s'appesantir davantage là-dessus. Ça n'avait plus d'importance. Quelques larmes roulaient à présent sur ses joues tandis qu'elle toisait Drago avec insistance, refusant de se faire à l'évidence. Pour les autres, il resterait le garçon devenu Mangemort par ses mauvais choix, mais pour Hermione, ça serait sensiblement différent. Il avait donné sa vie pour sauver la sienne. Un geste qui la détruit littéralement, mais qui lui prouve également que l'amour qu'il lui porte est tout sauf irréel.

**D**rago émit un bref soupir de douleur et ses yeux papillonnèrent tandis que sa respiration se faisait plus laborieuse. Il partait, lentement mais sûrement. Son regard anthracite se voilait progressivement, et il fixait devant lui d'un air vague, luttant pour ne pas fermer les yeux. S'il pouvait en profiter pour voir Hermione quelques secondes de plus, il le ferait. L'une de ses mains glacées était plaquée contre son abdomen ensanglanté et il la leva faiblement pour prendre la main de la jeune femme, sentant une onde de chaleur l'animer. Il tira Hermione contre lui et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, redécouvrant une sensation occultée depuis un bon moment. Le bonheur. La Gryffondor y répondit avec ferveur et savoura chaque caresse de sa langue contre la sienne, jusqu'à ce que finalement leurs visages s'écartent. Drago remarqua que les larmes cascadaient sur les joues de sa belle.

_- "Tout bien réfléchi, tes dents de castor ne sont p__as si gên__antes."_ lui souffla-t-il avec peine.

_- "Abruti."_ fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à répondre, la voix étouffée de sanglots.

_- "Abruti peut-être, mais abruti qui t'aime ..."_

_- "C'est réciproque."_

_- "Prends soin de toi, Hermione."_ recommanda le Serpentard avant que sa voix ne s'éteigne.

**L**a Gryffondor pleurait franchement à présent et elle enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de Drago, tandis que le souffle de ce dernier se faisait quasi inexistant. Un misérable sourire flottait sur ses lèvres et il fut agité d'un dernier frisson avant de se relâcher complètement, s'affaissant dans les bras de Hermione. C'était fini. Il était parti. La jeune femme le serra contre elle de toutes ses forces, pleurant à chaudes larmes en refusant d'accepter sa mort. En le serrant ainsi, elle se couvrait de sang mais n'en avait que faire, c'était **son** sang après tout. Elle pressa à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes mais cessa bien vite le baiser en voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse. Drago Malefoy appartenait au passé, à présent. Une main douce mais ferme se posa sur son épaule. Hermione n'avait rien senti arriver.

_- "Viens, Hermione. Il est parti."_

******L**una se tenait près d'elle, le visage orné d'une vilaine blessure mais bel et bien en vie ; c'était une excellente surprise. Elle avait encore cette chance. La Gryffondor hocha faiblement la tête et offrit une dernière caresse à Drago avant de se redresser. Elle répugnait à le laisser ici, c'était de l'abandon pur et simple même s'il était mort. Elle appréciait Luna, pour la simple et bonne raison que la blonde ne lui posait aucune question dérangeante susceptible de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. En un regard, elle avait compris, et Hermione lui était reconnaissante de respecter son silence et son mal-être.

******U**n dernier regard glissa sur le corps inanimé du Serpentard et la brune tourna les talons au prix d'un gros effort. Un sourire discret et presque imperceptible se forma sur les lèvres de Hermione, dont le visage était pourtant baigné de larmes. Peut-être qu'à l'issue de la guerre, tout le monde considérerait Drago Malefoy comme un idiot et un Mangemort sanguinaire, mais elle savait que ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, il ne l'aurait fait pour personne d'autre. C'était la preuve d'amour la plus belle qu'on puisse imaginer offrir. Jamais Hermione ne l'oublierait.

******"Emptiness inside me, wonder if you see.**  
**It's my mistake and it's hurting me.**  
**I known where we've been,**  
**How did we get so far ?**  
**What if, what if we start again ?"**

**"And it's over,**  
**And I'm going under.**  
**But I'm not giving up,**  
**I'm just giving in."**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **

C'est mon premier OS sur l'univers de Harry Potter, j'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira !

Je trouvais ça intéressant de faire un OS plutôt long regroupant deux points de vue différents, et j'accueille toutes sortes de critiques qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, c'est pourquoi je vous invite à laisser vos reviews pour me raconter vos impressions après votre lecture. ^^

Pour les paroles de musiques utilisées, voilà la playlist dans l'ordre d'apparition :

Poets Of The Fall - "Given and denied"

Linkin Park - "In pieces"

Slipknot - "Vermillon part 2"

Smile Empty Soul - "Alone with nothing"

Johnny Cash - "Hurt"

Red - "Start again"

Florence + The Machine - "Never let me go"

Jetez-y un coup d'oeil, il y a de petites perles ;)


End file.
